The Battle
by Arathelightningqueen
Summary: Oneshot. A battle occurs while Hiccup is a baby. Stoick must choose between his wife and his son.


Hmm, what do I have to say about this story... It isn't my first story, it's just the first one I finished. (Y'Know how it is when you're writing three fanfics at once)

Now I'm EXCITED! I've finally put something up! I will most likely read every review I get about a hundred times :D :D :D so please review!

I don't usually do one shots but this was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I hope people like it! I'll leave you alone now, bye. :)

His mother was an excellent warrior.

When he was just a baby, a great battle occurred. During the battle, their house was set on fire with him inside, while both his mother and father were out fighting.

At the other side of the battleground was his mother, trapped underneath a pile of rubble, surrounded by enemies.

His father was standing in the middle of the battleground looking from his wife to his son.

His son; a tiny little baby weak and frail, born premature. To be honest, he was not exactly up to standard.

His wife on the other hand was a very important person. She was strong and skilled and the best warrior in the village. She was also very knowledgeable about warfare but best of all, she was his wife and he loved her. He couldn't let her die.

The man turned away from his dying son and ran toward his wife.

When he reached her the enemies had retreated but the rubble pinning her down was too heavy and time consuming to lift and the enemies were on their way back with reinforcements. They would make it if he hurried but he would never have time to go back for his son.

"Stoick." His wife said to him. "Leave me, go back for our son he needs you. I'll be okay."

Stoick looked back towards the house where he knew his son was laying helpless to the fire surrounding him. He was tempted to try to save the two of them but if he stayed here his son wouldn't make it. If he left now he could save his son but his wife would surely die.

"No Val, you're too much to lose. The village needs you and I love you." The dragons were on their way back, he had to hurry.

"No I won't let you help me!" Valhallarama cried.

"You're too much to lose!" Stoick repeated, as he continued to remove the rubble from the pile it had made on top of his beloved wife.

"Stoick, do it for me. Please, our son is worth more than I am. He will save us from the dragons, I know it. He will be the strongest of them all. If you really love me you will save our boy."

Stoick knelt in front of his wife. They both had silent tears running down their faces. Neither of them would admit it but they both knew this was their last moment together.

Stoick Leaned in for one last kiss. It only lasted a second before Valhallarama saw another burst of flame come from their house. "Go!" She shouted.

Stoick turned and ran for the house, leaving his wife behind. He was doing it for her. If he really loved her, he would do this.

Stoick was already having second thoughts, he looked back just in time to see a dragon pull Valhallarama from the rubble and fly off with her. She didn't even scream.

"No!" Stoick cried. It was all he could do to not go after her.

"Hiccup!" Was all Valhallarama said. Stoick understood. That was really all she wanted, for her son to live. It was the least he could do now. He had to hurry though.

Stoick ran into the burning house and searched until he found his seemingly forgotten boy, crying and yelling in pain as flames licked at his body, blackening his soft skin.

Stoick finally reached him almost dropping him as some remaining fire burned his own skin. His son – his baby boy was literally on fire and he hadn't been there for him. Regret and sorrow shot through him as he looked down at his only son but then he saw something apart from fear in those big green eyes – innocence. His son didn't know what had happened to his mother, but instead of feeling sorry for him, Stoick was mad at him. He didn't know what had happened to his mother. He didn't care, he didn't know, and it was his fault. He didn't know what he had done and was crying over his own pain.

Stoick ran out of the building as it started to to collapse. More dragons came to attack. Stoick was angry.

Gobber ran past intending on slaughtering some beasts but Stoick stopped him. "Here, take this." Stoick told him handing Gobber his son, before charging into battle himself.


End file.
